persona_neo_reborn_from_the_seafandomcom-20200215-history
Karito Tenshi
"This is how '''I' rock n roll!"'' --''Karito Tenshi, Persona Neo: Reborn from the Sea'' Karito Tenshi is the main protagonist of Persona Neo: Reborn from the Sea. Following Persona tradition, he is transfer student, but this time, he is a twenty year old young adult attending his senior at Tasumi Port University. After awakening his power of the Wild Card and his Shadow Hybrid nature during the terrorist attack at the Iwatodai Junes Grand Opening party, he becomes a special member of the Shadow Operatives and a rising male model by the name of KT Strings, driven to discover the origins of the Hybrid race and fight the Black Hours. Design Karito has spiky yet shaggy neck-length jet black hair, light gray eyes, fair skin, and has a moderately tall and muscular build. His causal spring and winter attire consists of a black hoodie with a long hood with a secret pocket to secure his dark blue RF985RK wireless headphones, synced up with the silver Audiovox RCA Lyra Slider Mp3 player in his right jacket pocket, a red and black shirt, torn dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. His causal summer attire consists of an extra large black tank top with the words "Rockin' the World!" printed in bold white letters, a silver cross chain necklace, baggy black shorts with a guitar cross belt buckle, a wallet chain, and high-top black and white shoes. He carries his Mp3 player in his right pocket. His school uniform consists of a dark blue jacket with a gold senior emblem, a red tie, a white buttoned up undershirt, and black pants and shoes. Just like his summer attire, he carries his Mp3 player in his right pocket. His Shadows Operative uniform and default idol attire consists of a short shine silver leather jacket, a black tank top, long black fingerless gloves, black and white baggy pants, black and white Z-strap shoes, and a long yellow scarf that wrapped around his neck and dropped down to the middle of his back. This is default idol look because his main profession is lead guitarist. After joining the operatives, he carries his Kirijo brand hi-tech Fano Alt De Facto PX6 model Evoker Guitar around in a white case that hangs on his lower back and lets the retractable neck stick out, similar to how most dagger wielders and some swordsman carry their blades around. When he fights, his Hybrid powers causes his guitar to change form. The base of his guitar splits apart, allowing a blue energy blade to emerge, and a circle guard grows on the middle of the neck; All with the guitar strings still intact. His Shadow Hybrid form is very similar to his idol attire with only a few differences. His short leather jacket extends to become his Persona, Nanashi's, robe, his pants turn into cloth, his scarf covers his mouth, turns into yellow flames, and grows out even longer, he wears silver and black metal claw gauntlets on both hands, his hair turns white, his face turns black, and his eyes become slit and turn a humanoid Shadow's trademark burning golden yellow. His guitar's energy blade turns from blue to pitch black. Main Persona: Nanashi, The Emptied "What you do is what '''you' do, so do what you want."'' ~ Nanashi to Karito Nanashi is a mechanical boy wearing a torn black zipped up robe with a long hood that cover his eyes and sleeves that cover his hands and torn white pants. His weapon is a circle guard broadsword wrapped in bandages. Unlike other Personas, Nanashi can act and speak on his own when Karito allows it. He has an obvious stoic attitude, not really caring for much that goes on around, but always offers assistance to his master when he needs it. Due to being Karito's "other self", he can easily synchronize with him in battle, making him a very valuable comrade. To add to his individuality, Nanashi is not modeled after any mythical of literal figures of any genre. His very existence is a complete mystery. Igor even states that he is the first Persona ever to be "Arcanaless", one without an affiliation to a specific tarot Arcana. Abilities Swordsmanship: Karito wields his guitar like a sword, both one-handed and two-handed styles, and possesses great innate swordsman skills. Enhanced Wild Card Ability: While he does possess the powers of a Wild Card Persona user, Karito also possesses skills that go slightly beyond those of his predecessors. His main Persona, Nanashi, The Emptied, can fight by his side for long intervals of time, provided that his master doesn't run out of energy, and they can both wield lesser Personas, creating their own party of four if needed. * This a slight hat tip to the game mechanics of ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth,'' when every member of the P3 and P4 cast could summon their fixed main Persona and a switchable sub Persona. Life Essence and Spirit Energy Manipulation: Because of his nature as a Shadow Hybrid, Karito possesses the ability to harness the power of his own Life Essence and Spirit Energy to use Magical and Physical skills without the use of a Persona. He also uses this power to turn his guitar into blade form, infuse magic elements to boost his melee potential, fuse Magic and Physical skills together, and create his own unique attacks, such as his signature Amp Buster. Shadow Break: The Shadow Hybrid race's trump card in battle. Along with a monstrous change in physical form, they increase in physical and magical power with the use of Shadow Energy they store within them, making them extremely dangerous. * Karito's Shadow Break, unlike those of the Hybrids he encounters, has a limit. Nanashi must be present in order for him to transform. If he is heavily damaged in battle and is forced to dismiss and rest, Karito will be unable to use his Shadow Break. * Like all Hybrids, Karito will be unable to use any of his powers for a short time. Ballads of the Heart: Using his Hybrid powers, Karito can use his guitar skills to influence the hearts of everyone who hears his songs. Whether it be uplifting their spirits with hope, filling them with light, or dragging them into despair, filling them with darkness, it all depends on the nature of his songs. And the better he plays, the greater effect it has on the listeners, which is why his mainly used idol skill is lead guitar. He can practice, improve, and encourage his audience by playing his songs to the best of his ability. * Karito's '''Ballads of the Heart '''is not restricted to use during street performances and concerts. They are used during battles as well and their nature decides their effects. These range from increasing his team's strength by a margin, launching powerful attacks, and crippling enemies in special ways, such as removing a Hybrid's invulnerability to non-Hybrid attacks.Category:Characters